Chat With Naruto and Friends!
by JaneRea
Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya bergabung di situs chat 3D terpopuler di dunia! Bagaimanakah tingkah mereka di sana?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello bersama Heal lagi! Author dari "Kakashi dan Naruto Menemukan Fan Fiction dot Net" yang mendapatkan lumayan banyak review dan dukungan. Ohohoho...makasih ya guys.

To the point, sekarang bagaimana jika karakter-karakter dari anime Naruto punya akun di situs chat 3D yang sangat popular, IMVU? Cekidot cekidot!

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto. IMVU belongs to IMVU itself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Welcome to IMVU!<strong>

**Sunday, August 28th 2011. 03.00 PM**

**Website Location: IMVU**

**Chat Room Location: ~Konoha Academy Class~ by: UminoIruIru**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest_CoolKyuubi has joined the chat<strong>

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Ha..haseek! Akhirny aq pny akun IMVU!

(Kriikk…kriiik…krikkk)

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Hello? Spada? Jgn2 cm aq sndiri neh d chat room ini? Hadeh, cam mana pula ne? (Bah! Naruto kok jadi Batak begini?)

**UminoIruIru has joined the chat**

**UminoIruIru:** Sp neh? Btw, slmat dtg d chat room q…

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Eh, ini guru Iruka y? Keliatan dr username na!

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Ayo tbk sapa daku? LOL

**UminoIruIru**: Nohh..Naruto ya…

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Bingo! LOL

**UminoIruIru**: Wess, buat akun IMVU jg dy…hoho! Oh, aq mo prg dulu. Ad urusan. C ya.

**Guest_CoolKyuub**i: Eitss..mo kmn? Aq sndiri lg donk?

**UminoIruIru has left the chat**

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Jiah! Paling-paling jualan somay lagi tu.

(Krikk…krikk..krikk)

**PinkyGirl has joined the chat**

**HinaloveNaru has joined the chat**

**PinkyGir**l: Hinata, username lo tu norak amat sih! Ganti gih sana!

**HinaloveNaru**: Eh…iya k? Gpp la…kan Naruto gak pny IMVU…

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Lg omongin gw y? Nih, gw udah buat! Mwahahahha! Eh, dari avatarnya Nampak ini Sakura dan Hinata kn?

**HinaloveNaru**: *pingsan*

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Hah?

**PinkyGirl**: Hinata? Lo knp? Naruto! Gw off dulu y! Nolongin Hina dulu!

**PinkyGirl has left the chat**

**HinaloveNaru has left the chat**

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Yah! Yah! Yahhhh! Gw sndiri lg! Arrgghhh!

**CuteyPaw has joined the chat**

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: WC! WC! Intro plizz? Gw baru d sini! (WC disini maksudnya welcome loh ya…hehhe)

**CuteyPaw has left the chat**

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU***********KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Ap krn avatar gw jelek y? Duh! Gmn neh cr ngubahny… (Berhubungan Naruto kan rada-rada bloon tu, avatarny msh acak-acakan, kayak gembel-gembel yang di iklan tuh…"Pak….minta…pak….pak…minta pak….")

**Guest_rooocklee has joined the chat**

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Lee! Gila avatar lo beda jauh ama kenyataan! (Avatarnya Lee guanteng kayak Bruce Lee)

**Guest_rooocklee**: Woyadonk! Nih Sakura-chan yg buatkan! Baik bgt y dy…jgn2 dy naksir gue...

**PinkyGirl has joined the chat**

**PinkyGirl**: CIAAAAATTT! *tinju Lee tepat di pipi*

**Guest_rooocklee**: GYAAAAAAA! *terlempar sejauh 100 meter*

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: WOW! Rekor baru!

**PinkyGirl**: Laen x jgn GEER yo Lee! Ntar tak tendang ke jurang mau?

**PinkyGirl has left the chat**

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Sakura, gmn si Hinata? (Telat…)

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Jiaah! Dy off lagi! Gw kelamaan ne ngetiknya! (Naruto mengetik dgn sistem 11 jari, 1 telunjuk kiri tambah 1 telunjuk kanan = angka 11? Hohohohoho)

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Oy..oy Lee! Lo masih d sana?

(Kriik…kriikk…krikkk)

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Ah! Masa iya Lee kena tabok Sakura-chan beneran? Hiiii!

**PinkyGirl has joined the chat**

**PinkyGirl**: Knp? Mau juga ya Naruto?

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Astaganaga! Kok bisa on off on off gitu?

**PinkyGirl**: Oh ya donk! Gw kn pny insting yg kuat. Di mana ad org yg ngomongin gw…I'll be there! :mwahahaha:

**PinkyGirl has left the chat**

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Serem banget audio ktwanya ne! Gmn caranya neh? Truzz..koq d nama gw ad 'Guest' nya? Sakura-chan, ajari gw main IMVU duoooonkkzzz…plizzz…plizzz *puppy's eyes*

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lg2 off dah dy! Prcuma gw ngetik pnjng2 tp gk dibaca…..ihikzzzz ihikzzzzzz (Ngetiknya kelamaan sich)

**HinataHime has joined the chat**

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Oh? Hinata ya? Ganti username neh?

**HinataHime has left the chat**

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: *bersujud* Ya Tuhaaaann, apakah dosa hambamu ini sampai2 gk da yg mw chat ama saya ya Tuhaaaannn….ihiiikkkzzz ihikzzzzz TT_TT (Jiah…nangis bombay dah Naruto)

**HinataHime has joined the chat**

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: JGN OFF PLIZZZZZZ! *Kyuubi mode: ON*

**HinataHime has left the chat**

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**:…

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: *jungkir balikkan meja-meja di sekitar* *ambil pisau dapur* Semuanyaaaa jahaaaaat! TT_TT

**HinataHime has joined the chat**

**HinataHime**: Na….Narutooo….jgn bunuh diri! A…aq td Cuma grogi mw chat ama…kmu...! Jangan bunuh diri plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Guest_CoolKyuubi:** JLEEEEEBBB!

**HinataHime**: NARRUUTTTTOOOO!

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Akhirnya…nyam…nyam… *habis motong steik daging sapi*

**HinataHime**: BRUUUK! *pingsan* (lagi ==')

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Nyam…nyam…hmm? Hinata? Hinata? U ok?

**KibaMacho has joined the chat**

**Shinocintaserangga has joined the chat**

**KibaMacho**: Ramai sx ne nampaknya..Hinata? Hoy..Hinata? Koq pingsan di warnet sih? Akamaru! Bangunkn dy…

**Shinocintaserangga**: ….

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Wah! Semau hatimu Kiba! Lo macho? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Oalah! Shino…username lo….kagak tahaaaaaannn.. LOLOLOLOLOLOL

**Shinocintaserangga**: ….

**KibaMacho**: Eh? Naruto ya neh? Kukira gembel tepi jalan kayak d iklan tipi! Pak….minta pak…LMAO!

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Errggghhhh! Habis gw kagak tw cr main IMVU sichh!

**KibaMacho**: Ciakakakakakka! Ank baru…! Prg ke menu dress up! Trus utak atik deh barang2 d sana!

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Oh…ok! Thanks Kiba! Muaaaacchhh! /-3-)/

**KibaMacho**: Hiiihhh! Jijay bajay kuchay!

**Shinocintaserangga**:….

**KibaMacho**: Woy, org geje…lo niat main IMVU kagak sih? Dr dulu tak lain tak bkn isi chat lo tu "….." mulu!

**HinataHime**: *baru siuman* Oh…dmn aq…oh, Naruto mau bunuh diri! Oh…gk jadi bunuh dirinya…oh! Aku yg pingsan….oh, akamaru bangunin…oh, makasih ya…

**KibaMacho**: Ini satu lagi, bangun-bangun udah ngerocos gaje kyk gt…

**Shinocintaserangga**: …..

**Guest_rooocklee**: *merayap-merayap, melompat-lompat, spiderman spiderman (eh?)*

**KibaMacho**: Alamakjang…satu lagu org geje muncul! Drtd diam aja lo Lee?

**Guest_rooocklee**: Iya nehhh….td habis dihajar ama Sakura-chan. Tubuhku menembus ke segala penjuru PKL tepi jalan yg sdng menjajakan jajananny kpd ank2. Auh! Betapa sakitnya tubuh ini! Tapi…yg lebih sakit lg adlh hatiku! Knp Saku-chan bgtu teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya… (Jiah! Nyanyi lgu dangdut dah!)

**Shinocintaserangga**: …..

**Guest_rooocklee**: Teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya…

**KibaMacho**: Buset dha cepat amat dy ketik tu? Pasti pk jurus taijutsunya…

**Guest_rooocklee**: Pake copy paste, dodol! teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya

**Shinocintaserangga**: ….

**KibaMacho**: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Ne di chat room yg ini pada sedeng semuaaaaaa!

**Shinocintaserangga**: …..

**KibaMacho has left the chat**

**HinataHime**: Huh? Naruto mana udh off y? Klo gt…aq jg off dulu y teman2…

**HinataHime has left the chat**

**Shinocintaserangga**: …..

**Shinocintaserangga has left the chat**

**Guest_rooocklee**: Teganya teganya…eh? Pada off semua y? Yawuda la klo bgtu…

**Guest_rooocklee has left the chat**

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: Aku kembali! Gmn avatar baru gw? Keren kan? Mirip gue kan?

(Kriiikk….kriiikkkk….krrriiikkkkk)

**Guest_CoolKyuubi**: GYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! Padahal gue kan belon OFF! Yuhhuuu! Everybody! Kalian tega amat sichhh? Teganya teganya teganya….ihikkkzzzz

**Guest_CoolKyuubi has left the chat**

-end of chapter 1-

* * *

><p>So….gmn menurut kalian? Kritik dan saran dibuka lebar! See u in the next chapter! Oh, ada yg bertanya siapakah pemilik username CuteyPaw? Haha…guess it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chap 2. Thx for the reviews guys. Semoga yang satu ini lebih baik dari chapter pertama. Ok, happy reading!

**Chat With Naruto And Friends**

**Chapter 2. Room Para Guru**

**Sunday, August 28****th****, 05.00 PM**

**Chat Room Location: ~Di Atas Kepala Ukiran Wajah Hokage 4~ by: CuteyPaw**

* * *

><p><strong>CuteyPaw has joined the chat<strong>

**Guyselalumuda has joined the chat**

**Kakashisokkeren has joined the chat**

**Kakashisokkeren:** Krg ajar…sp neh yg ngehack n ngubah username gw? Minta di-Raikiri x ya..

**CuteyPaw:** LOL

**Guyselalumuda:** LMAO! Emg knyataan koq, Kaka!

**Kakashisokkeren:** Diam lo, Guyselalumuda. Apaan tuh! Keriput lo aja udah pada keluar-keluar!

**CuteyPaw:** LOL

**Kakashisokkeren:** Ini lagi! Heh Pakkun! Pulang sana! :hush hush hush hush:

**Guyselalumuda:** Eh! Enk aj lo, Kaka! Bilang aj lo iri krn wjh gw jauh lbh gnteng dr lo, iy kn? :senyum, gigi mengkilat *CLING!:

**CuteyPaw:** Weh, main ngusir2 aj neh tuanku yg satu ne. Aq kn jg mw maen.

**Kakashisokkeren:** *lempar mangkok bakso*

**CuteyPaw:** *mnghindar* Gak kena…gak kena…wekz wekzz…

**Kakashisokkeren:** *lmpar shuriken, kunai, senbon*

**CuteyPaw: ***mnghindar lg* Gak kena…masih gak kena..wekk wekk

**Kakashisokkeren:** *lmpar majalah playboy khusus anjing*

**CuteyPaw:** *ditangkap secepat kilat* : love love love love :

**Kakashisokkeren:** Dah! Pergi sana! Hush…hush!

**CuteyPaw:** Oce boss! *BOFFF, kmbali ke alam baka, eh…ke alam para anjing ninja*

**CuteyPaw has left the chat**

**Guyselalumuda: **Dasar, ndag si anjing ndag tuannya, sm2 mesum

**Kakashisokkeren: **Heh! Banyak omong! *baca Icha Icha Tactics*

**Guyselalumuda: **Bhee…dasar Kaka!

**Kakashisokkeren: **Kaka…Kaka….emangnya pemain Barcelona, Lionel Kaka…

**IrukaheartMU has joined the chat**

**IrukaheartMU: **Itu Lionel Messi, dodol!

**Kakashisokkeren: **Oh iya…iya…Kaka tim apa y? Gw lupa

**Guyselalumuda: **Persija Jakarta, Kaka Pamungkas!

**IrukaheartMU: **Itu Bambang Pamungkas, oon! Yang benar Ricardo Kaka, Real Madrid!*tepuk tangan buat Iruka!*

**Kakashisokkeren: **Oh…iyaa…iyaa…

**Guyselalumuda: **Woiya…Heh, Kakashi bloon ya

**Kakashisokkeren: **Bleh! Yg lbh bloon sp sich? Dari liga spanyol nyasar ke ISL…

**IrukaheartMU: **Jiah! Sama aja lah xan b2!

**Asumasangrokoklover has joined the chat**

**Asumasangrokoklover: **Sial bgt gw hr ini!

**Guyselalumuda: **Napa coy? Gbung2 lngsung gerutu geje gt

**Asumasangrokoklover: **Ini, td abis narik angkot, setoran kagak cukup, eh…diomelin ama juragan! Mana juragan guaaalaaakk pol! (Juragannya saya, si penulis sendiri, hahaha! *PLAK!)

**Guyselalumuda: **Bhee, gitu doank udh ngeluh! Blm lg gw…lebih sial lg

**Kakashisokkeren: **Oh? Emg tampang lo udah kelihatn sial gt koq, Guy

**IrukaheartMU: **LMAO

**Guyselalumuda: **Grrhh! Rasakan ini! Konoha-senpu!

**Kakashisokkeren: **Eitss! Gak kena…gak kena…wekk wekk

**Asumasangrokoklover: **Udah! Udah! Gw mw dngr crita Guy! Guy, lanjut mang…. *gaya Inul*

**Guyselalumuda: **Gini loh ceritanya! Td gw rncanany mw mesan gado2 di warung mbok Oneng!

**Kakashisokkeren: **Trus?

**Guyselalumuda: **Gw mesan 10 …mboknya nguamuuk…gw dilempar pake ulekan sambal lg! Ampe benjol bgini jidat Ihikz.

**Asumasangrokoklover: **Lha? Koq bs? Emgny sampean apain si mbok Oneng?

**Guyselalumuda: **Gw bilang gini loh, "Pesan gado2 10 bngks. Yg 3 bngks pedas, yg 3 tidak pedas, 1 gk pake kol, sisanya pk kol tp gk pk kcng pnjng. Yg 3 tdk pedas, 1 jgn pk tauge, 1 pk tauge tp gk pk tahu dan jgn trlalu asin, 1 lg gk pk timun. 1 gk pk kacang pnjang, 1 kolnya dikit, 2 gk pk tauge, tp krupuknya yg bnyk…"

**Guyselalumuda: **Begichuu loh ceritanyaaaa, eh…gw lngsung dlempar pk ulekan sambal!

**IrukaheartMU: **?

**Asumasangrokoklover: **Sampean pk rumus apaan?

**Kakashisokkeren: **Sarap ne orang…

**IrukaheartMU: **Eh, gw cabut dl y. Mw nonton MU VS Arsenal! Go MU! Go MU! *angkat selendang sutra, eh…selendang MU*

**IrukaheartMU has left the chat**

**KurenaiYuyukangkang has joined the chat**

**KurenaiYuyukangkang: **Yuhuu…aku datang! Eh, gossip jeng….gossip….!

**Asumasangrokoklover: **Eh, bebeb q! Gossip ap beb?

**Guyselalumuda: **Gosip? Gosip apa sih jeng?

**KurenaiYuyukangkang:** Itu loh jeng…Si Neji, anak pak camat…katanya mau kawin jeng…!

**Kakashisokkeren: **Oh ya? Kawin ama sp jeng? (Jiah! Ikutan dah Kakashi)

**KurenaiYuyukangkang:** Uhuhuyy, kawin ama sepupunya jeng…Non Hinata!

**Asumasangrokoklover: **Apuuuaaa? *JENG JENG JENG, kamera di zoom* (Kayak di sinetron2)

**Kakashisokkeren:** What The Hell? *JENG JENG JENG, kamera di zoom juga*

**Guyselalumuda: **Nani? *JENG JENG JENG, kamera di zoom ke lubang hidung*

**KurenaiYuyukangkang: **Biasa aja kaleeee! Secara demi melestarikan spesies (hah?) eh maksud gw klan, perkawinan macam gitu kn udah biasaaa… *ngomong gaya Fitrop*

**Guyselalumuda: **Wo..iyaa..iyaa. Suku Uchiha (Jiah! Suku…) psti begitu jg ya…

**Asumasangrokoklover: **Untung gw bkn lahir di klan2 begituan. Klo iya…gw psti gk bs kawin ama bebeb Kurenai…iy gk beb? *kedip kedip mata*

**KurenaiYuyukangkang: **Ah…akang Asuma! Gk usah di sini ah… *nada genit*

**Asumasangrokoklover: ***masih kedip-kedip mata*

**KurenaiYuyukangkang: **Tuh kan…masih kedip-kedip…

**Asumasangrokoklover: **Kelilipan tauk!

**KurenaiYuyukangkang: ***GUBRAAKK*

**Kakashisokkeren: **Hedeh, mau mesra-mesra jgn d sini coy…

**Asumasangrokoklover: **Waah, Kakashi iri nih yee…makanya, cari cewek sana! Umur udah kepala 3 kok belon dpt cewek...

**Kakashisokkeren: ***JLEEEEEBB, kata2 yg menusuk hati, aplg tntang umur*

**KurenaiYuyukangkang: **Itu lah…Kakashi mainannya ama Guy mulu. Atau…jangan2….. *JENG JENG JENG* Kamu maho?

**Kakashisokkeren: **No no no no no no no no! Sorry sorry sorry Jek! Saya msh normal!

**Guyselalumuda: **Ah…bnrkah itu Kaka? Pdhl aq brharap bnyk drmu~

**Kakashisokkeren: **WADEPAK? Jauhi gw sekarang jugaaaaa! *ambl pemukul kasur* SATE BAK! (Stay back, maksudnya…==)

**Guyselalumuda: **Ah, Kaka malu2 kuciang bgtu…cb kamar kos kta bdampingan~ AH! Aq ksana skrg y, Kaka! Here I come, Kaka!

**Guyselalumuda has left the chat**

**Kakashisokkeren: **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tidak! Mami helep meee…..helep! (Help me, maksudnya ==')

**Kakashisokkeren has left the chat**

**KurenaiYuyukangkang: **Oalahhh! Guy maho toh? Wah, gosip baru neh! Bebeb,aq pndah chat room sblh dulu y! Mw ngegosip dulu ama Ibu2 RT…

**Asumasangrokoklover: **Ho oh, bebeb! Ntar malam y, beb! Hehhe

**KurenaiYuyukangkang: **Oh…pasti itu, bebeb…kamu udah siap belon? Jgn tidur dulu ya, beb…hehhe

**Asumasangrokoklover: **Hhehe…sudah donk, beb! Balsem sama uang koin 500 peraknya udah tersedia…see u beb!

**KurenaiYuyukangkang: **Hhaa..bagus, jgn pula kyk kmrn2 malam…gk ad koin, ngerokin kmu pk kunai deh! Hohoho…C u…

**KurenaiYuyukangkang has left the chat**

**Asumasangrokoklover has left the chat**

-End of Chapter 2-


End file.
